yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotone Fujiwara
'First Name' Kotone 'Last Name' Fujiwara 'IMVU Name' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nicknames' Ko 'Age' 22, November 7th 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 130 lbs 'Blood type' O - 'Behaviour/Personality' Kotone can be a cold person when dealing with other people. She comes off as stiff and a bit snotty but she really isn't, she's just cautious and calculating. Underneath the cold, cautious exterior is a person who is a bit broken, she was abused for most of her childhood and because of that she has fears and blocks from trying to let people in. All she wants is acceptance by people and if some try to get too close she'll push them away. She loves to laugh even though when she does is rare. Apperance Kotone is a normal sized woman with average sized breasts, admittedly she wishes they were bigger. Her skin is slightly tanned and has tatoos on it, a dragon around her right side, belly and hip, and flowers on her left arm. Her eyes are black and narrow rimmed always with black eyeliner and thick mascarra. The color of her lips is a peach color naturally but she almost always keeps a semi-gloss coating on them at all times. Her cheeks have each one silver ball peircing in them. She has her ears peirced and most of the time she wears a black and red meddallioned coin with black chain hanging from the bottom in half loops. Most of the time for clothing she wears a black lacy bra under a black jacket with 3/4 length sleeves, the top length of the sleeve cut out revealing her arms and the top cut so low it only is sewn together at the front near her belt. Her pants are black jeans with rips in them held up with a white leather belt. She wears ankle boots with small heels and on her left ankle she wears a string of tiny silver bells. For accessories, Kotone has a collar necklace that is two inch thick black leather that has various chains and baubles hanging from its bottom and celtic star pendant hanging from the very center of it, she has black gloves on her hands that are fingerless and reach to mid hand as well as black metal cuff bracelets on her right arm. She has three black ball clavical piercings on each clavical and she wears black glasses. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' It is presumed that she isn't in a relationship currently. 'Occupation' Bartender at a dance club and in the Yakuza she is a field operative, she goes out and does the dirty work. 'Fighting Style' A mix of a martial arts style that doesn't focus on one particular style but utlizes the body in any way that she needs to win and utilization of her gun, Elemtaribus, and her newly crafted gloves that function much the same as Elementaribus. Elementaribus Elementaribus is a hand gun that is slightly longer than a normal hand gun and is all black save for gems that function as buttons on either side of the guns barrel and grip. Each button does a different thing for the gun, utilizing Kotone's nano-bots which controll wind/air and fire to create plamsa. One button allows the gun to intake air through a special intake valve in the back of the gun into a pressure chamber that pressurizes the air like you would in an oxygen tank. Another two buttons allow this air to be expelled from the gun at high speeds due to the pressure build up of the air inside the chamber, one in bullet form and another in the form of an air burst. The air bullets exiting the gun travel as fast as normal bullets but do not degrade after hitting their target but rather degrade over time. Thirdly, the last button to manipulate the pressurised air sends it to the barrel to be super heated by sparks created by the gun and Kotone's nano-bots. This super-heated gass turns into a plasma that she can manipulate. Another set of buttons allows her to manipulate the fire nano-bots she has. One button creates a spark that ignights the oxygen in the gun to greate fire burst to happen that two buttons can shape. She can either press one button to turn it into bullets like her air bullets or turn it into a blast of fire like she can with her air. The last three buttons allow her to create plasma bullets and plasma bursts as well as generate an electromagnetic field that manipulates the plasma to form any shape she wants it to. Elemenatibus Gloves They work similar to the gun but with slight differences. Each 'attack' the gloves can do are programed via computer to be used with gestures, certain hand movements will produce different 'atttacks'. In the center of each glove is a circle that expells the various attacks with the technology to change depending on the type of attack. On the top of the gloves are slots to insert different nano-bots to utilize different elemental attacks; the only downfall is they can only hold up to three and they have to work in conjunction with each other. For example, lightning, water and wind, or fire wind and lightning. The gloves can also generate their stored power to run based off of the kinetic energy Kotone generates while moving, it converts one to the other efficiently. Each glove also has the ability to generate an electromagnetic field that she can use to control her plasma or use on its own for an enhanced punch. If one doesnt want to use hand gestures to attack, there are gemmed buttons on the back of the glove to release certain pre-programmed attacks and completely power on/off the gloves. Category:NGRPC 'Weapon of Choice' Her pistol Elementaribus and her power gloves. Allies/Enemies Allies: Jack Cross Beans Enemies: None so far 'Background' TO COME SOON 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 04:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC